Most of atopic dermatitis patients exhibit an immediate-type allergic reaction to their own sweat and a roughly purified sweat antigen. A roughly purified sweat antigen and an antibody specifically binding thereto have been reported (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). However, a real molecule (sweat antigen) thereof is unknown.